little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Longship
Flying Longships refers to series of flying ships developed by Thapoli modeled after Viking ships featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. They are utilized by the people of Thapoli and in lesser extent, Pomokai Holoholonas of Hodmimi's Holt. Description & Characteristics Flying Longships are ships which construction combines mechanical and magical aspects where they possess engines fueled by Magical Energy with a sorcerer's stone placed in its core. Their overall design made them suitable to fly like an aircraft thanks to broom-like thrusters and able to transverse large bodies of water like regular ships. In addition of reinforced hull, all flying longships have standard armament in form of ability to create a magical barrier for extra defense against enemy fire and projecting harpoon-like blasts from the barrier itself. There are three types of Flying Longships: Faering-class, Karve-class, and Drekar-class. The concept of flying longships already existed back during Ragnarok where witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli intended to create longships for aiding Norse Gods in the war against Loki and Jötnar. However, due to the kingdom at that time still in its infancy during the said conflict and their technology less advanced than in present day, they only managed to create a fully-functional prototype called Wyvernstorm which can transform into draconic robot. Wyvernstorm's creation brought mixed reaction from Thapolian Royal Family and Nine Olde Witches, with Woodward deeming the flying longship prototype too overpowered that it become impractical, something which confirmed with Wyvernstorm immediately run out of magic power as soon as it assume its serpentine configuration. Even though Nine Olde Witches managed to recharge the flying longship prototype's magic energy reserve so it can continue fighting, Wyvernstorm eventually destroyed beyond repair after the battle due to damage it sustained, but not before driving away Jötnar forces and Loki's lindworm slaves. With numerous flaws discovered in Wyvernstorm that the overpowered prototype deemed impractical, Thapoli decided to redevelop flying longships anew. Through it, they managed to create more practical and functional flying longships which divided into two categories by the dawn of Golden Age of Magic: Faering-class for mundane transportation and Karve-class flying longships for warfare. Even so, they didn't revisit the concept of variant that can transform into a robot similar to Wyvernstorm until the situation during Thapoli-Naglfar War became dire with Jotnar's resurgence. With help of surviving schematics of Wyvernstorm, coupled with invention of construct ribbons, Thapoli succesfully developed Drekar-class flying longships which can transform into two-winged wyvern-like robot which smaller and weaker than flawed Wyvernstkrm, but with greatly improved systems. With Drekar-class' success in the field, Thapoli allowed the mass-production of this variant as part of their military warfare. Variations Faering-Class Faering-class designed for mundane transport. As such, it lacked any combat capabilities and thus ill-suited for combat. Karve-Class Karve-class functions as both transport and mobile base. This variant features multiple amenities for its crew, including a training deck, library, control room, a fully stocked kitchen, sleeping quarter, medical wing, armory, storage rooms, holding cells, etc. They also features hangar for carrying at least 2 smaller Drekar-class ships and other vehicles such as upgraded Stanship. While possessing standard combat arsenals in form of magical barrier and harpoon bolts, they also have a pair of ribbon turrets that can form either magical ballista or energy catapult for artillery attacks. The size of this variant ranges from small cruiser ship to as large as an aircraft carrier. Drekar-class Drekar-class is variant of flying longship that can transform into four-winged wyvern-like robot. In addition of ability to form magical barrier which can project energy blasts and its own hull to crush enemies, Drekar-class flying ships in their wyvern form can fire concentrated stream of fire that can melt through metal from its mouth and slice their enemies with energy blade on the tip of their tail. As they partly composed of construct ribbons, this type can magically repair themselves as long as they have magic energy and construct ribbon reserve. In some respects, Drekar-class Flying Longships are equivalent to heavily-armored VTOL weapons platform such as the Mi-28 Havoc and AH-64 Apache as well as medium, multi-role utility helicopters all in one. Notes & Trivia *Drekar-class' wyvern form is partly inspired by wyvern from Northgard. **The Flying Longships' ability to project energy harpoons from its barrier on the other hand, was inspired by similar offensive ability demonstrated by Castle of Lions from Voltron: Legendary Defender. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse